rwby_wiki_chroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
M22 Talon
The United Engineering M22 Talon is a lightweight, small Mech unit designed specifically for long-range reconnaissance where traditional air or infantry units cannot be deployed. It's simplistic, easy-to-maintain nature, with cheap production price and overabundance of spare parts, has given the scout Mech several roles within most military or paramilitary organizations. Design With characteristic "chicken leg" design, the Talon deviates from traditional humanoid Mech design and instead moves towards a sleek, low profile in order to minimize radar cross-section for stealthy operations. Because of it's relatively low weight of 20-tons, the standard model fusion engine used to power the machine can propel the Mech to speeds upwards of 130 kilometers per hour, allowing it to outrun most larger enemies that confront it. Two "fin" protrusions extend outwards from the Mech's vertically-rotating "arms", used primarily to protect ammunition bins for the machine's armament, while an enlarged FLIR camera pod can be seen protruding from the Mech's nose, next to a laser emitter. Equipment Normally, M22 Talons carry an extensive, highly advanced sensor suite for detecting targets at range. An ECM pod is located just behind the cockpit, allowing Talon operators to jam hostile communications or mask their scent. A large, exterior series of Forward-Looking Infrared cameras allows the Talon to pick out targets at long distances with relative ease and relay them back to a unit or command post with a C-5 Targeting Relay. All models come with a standard size laser emitter capable of sustained fire, although constant use will overload the Mech's heat sink system and activate it's automatic shutdown system in order to prevent heat damage. For defensive purposes against hostile air and ground units that can engage from angles that exceed the maximum torso yaw angle, the M22 carries around two, hydraulicly-driven .50 caliber machine guns, added mostly as an afterthought, each capable of cyclic fire rates of up to 1100 rounds per minute. Because of their non-centered nature, the pilot must manually select a range for which the weapon's projectiles will converge, although in most cases the electronic systems will automatically compensate and adjust for distance. 1200 rounds per weapon are stored within armored ammunition bins. Optionally, the M22 can mount up to four heat-seeking anti-air missiles for attacking air units in a more efficient manner, but this can impede maximum speed. M22B Talon The M22B model replaces both .50 cals with two 5-rack long range missile launchers capable of locking on to both air and ground targets, along with a single Target Acquisition Laser for painting a target, although the M22B is considerably less effective at engaging infantry units. 10 missiles per weapon are stored in arm-mounted ammunition bins. M22C Talon The M22C model replaces the heavy machine guns with three 7.62x51mm machine guns per arm, totalling to six air-cooled machine guns capable of cyclic rates of up to 750 rounds per minute each. 2400 .50 caliber rounds have been replaced with 8500 7.62x51mm rounds. This change gives the M22 more punch when fighting unarmored or lightly armored targets, but without the use of Saboted Light Armor Penetrator rounds the M22C is incapable of destroying light armored vehicles. M23 Talon II The M23 solves all of the ammunition and logistics issues encountered by previous models by replacing the .50 cals with two pulse lasers, which fire rapidly but produce significant amounts of heat that can slow or even stop the Mech entirely. However, this is a small price to pay for being entirely independent of friendly supply lines, allowing units equipped with newer M23 Talon IIs to operate alone behind enemy lines for extended periods of time. M22 "Locust" Moving at a top speed of 170 KPH, this special variant utilizes quad pulse laser emitters in order to strike with precision and power, all while capable of dodging any attacks from it's enemies. It is the only combat-oriented Talon variant. History While some claim that war never changes, the requirement for a speedy recon unit that was capable of taking more punishment than standard infantry teams and less prone to mechanical failures and faster than a tank sprung up shortly after the first Mechs rolled off of the assembly lines. In response to this, United Engineering produced the M22 Talon, a light Mech that quickly gained popularity with military forces and bandits alike. Category:Machines